Tormenta/Geschichte
Sie hieß Tormenta Christine Frasseto Prolog Mein General, habe ich bei dieser Mission, die Ihr mir anvertraut habt, versagt? Unermüdlich ritt ich durch die unbekannten Lande nach Süden. Bei den Barbarenstämmen, auf die ich stieß, konnte ich Euren Pass nicht nutzen; sie sprachen eine unverständliche Sprache und erwiesen sich als feindlich. Gelegentlich musste ich mich mit dem Schwert durchschlagen und beschloss, von da an den Kontakt zu Menschen zu meiden. Dann endeten die Berge, Täler und Ebenen an einer riesigen Fläche Salzwasser. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Küste entlang nach Westen zu reiten, in der Hoffnung, einen Weg über dieses Meer zu finden und weiter nach Süden zu ziehen. Ich fand einen Hafen, wo einige Handelsschiffe festgemacht hatten. Ich zeigte die Goldstücke vor, die Ihr mir anvertraut hattet, und konnte mithilfe von Gesten bei einem der Kapitäne eine Überfahrt für mich buchen, aber nicht für mein Pferd. Mit Bedauern schenkte ich ihm die Freiheit. Nach vielen Meilen auf See, als ich mich gerade an die rollenden Wellen gewöhnt hatte, wurden wir von einer Galeere angegriffen. Die Piraten waren ebenso grausam wie listig. Sie kamen längsseits und enterten uns. Ich kämpfte tapfer mit der Mannschaft, aber bald wurde mir klar, dass die Angreifer die Oberhand behielten, und ich entschied mich für ein gewagtes Spiel. Ich schnitt mir den Oberschenkel auf, schob den Gegenstand, den Ihr mir gegeben hattet, in die Wunde und verband das Bein mit einem Fetzen, den ich vom Segel abgerissen hatte. Die Piraten töteten alle, die zu schwer verwundet waren, plünderten die Ladung und versenkten das Schiff. Die Überlebenden wurden an die Ruder gekettet, Sklaven unter einer gnadenlosen Peitsche; so begann mein Leben als Galeerensklave. Das Meer war der Schauplatz ungezählter Schlachten zwischen Barbaren, eine blutrünstiger als die andere. Ich überlebte als menschliche Ware, unter brutaler Gewalt bewegte ich mein Ruder ohne Jammern oder Flehen. Eine Flucht war unmöglich. Die Wunde an meinem Bein heilte ungewöhnlich schnell und niemand konnte vermuten, was sich dort verbarg. So gingen Monate, dann Jahre der Sklaverei vorüber; ich wurde vom Meer an Land geworfen und wieder zurück und lernte die riesige Größe und Vielfalt der Welt kennen, die Alexander beherrschen wollte. Ich lebte als Sklave, bis ein Sturm das Schiff meines letzten Herrn zerschmetterte. Mit den Trümmern wurde ich an ein unbekanntes Ufer getrieben. Ich befreite mich von der Kette, die noch um meine Knöchel lag, indem ich sie an Felsen zerschlug; endlich allein und frei ließ ich die See zurück, deren Wellen mit mehr Blut und Schweiß gefüllt sind als die Schlachtfelder, die ich mit Euch, mein General, auf der Suche nach Ruhm für Alexander den Großen durchquert habe. Was ist nach der Niederlage am Hydaspes aus Euch geworden? Was ist aus unserem König geworden, den ich fallen sah und der dann auf Euren Befehl auf einer Bahre vom Schlachtfeld getragen wurde? Ich erinnere mich an den jungen, großartigen König, faszinierend und unbesiegbar, im Sattel seines großen Hengstes Bucephalus; jeder seiner Männer hätte ohne Zögern sein Leben für ihn gegeben. Warum musste der unbeugsame Wunsch, die Welt zu erobern, ihn und uns in die Ungerechtigkeit, die Unmäßigkeit und den Wahnsinn dieser Massaker führen? Wir zogen in die letzte Schlacht gegen die Inder mit Angst und Ekel im Bauch, nur weil Ihr, Ptolemaios, es wolltet. Eure Leute glaubten nur an Euch. Dabei wussten wir, dass diese Schlacht für viele von uns die letzte sein würde... An diesem Ufer am Rand der Welt, umgeben von nichts als Wellen bis zum Sonnenuntergang, gab ich es auf, einen Weg nach Süden zu suchen. Ich zog mich stattdessen ins Landesinnere zurück. Eines Tages, als Erschöpfung, Einsamkeit und Fieber meinen Mut und meine Kraft überwanden, nahm eine Barbarenfrau mit einer Handvoll schwächlicher Kinder mich auf und gab mir zu essen. Ich lernte ihre Sprache, arbeitete mit ihr auf dem Feld und besserte unsere Mahlzeiten mit Wild auf, das ich erlegte. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich bei der Jagd einen Bären aufstöberte. Er verletzte mich schwer, bevor ich ihn besiegte. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich zurück zu meiner Gefährtin gehe und schließlich krieche, spüre ich, wie das Leben mich verlässt. Ich werde nicht mehr lange genug leben, um mein ungeborenes Kind zu sehen, das sie in sich trägt. Ich werde nicht mehr lange genug leben, um ihr die Geschichte dessen zu erzählen, was in meinem Bein verborgen ist. Es wird mit meinem Körper in diesem fremden Land begraben werden, das eines Tages meines hätte werden können. General Ptolemaios, ich habe den Gegenstand, den Ihr mir anvertraut habt, so weit getragen, wie ich konnte. Ich konnte ihn nicht an den südlichen Rand bringen, aber er blieb all die Jahre verborgen und wird es auch weiter bleiben. Mein General, ich sterbe ohne Antwort auf meine Frage: Habe ich in meiner Mission versagt? Soldat Efcharistoευχαριστώ (griech. Efcharisto)= Danke, um 310 v. Chr. Kapitel 1 Sie wurde zu früh geboren, in einer Nacht, in der eine tormenta, ein schreckliches Unwetter, tobte. Während mein Großvater Ramundo alles versuchte, um ihre Mutter vor dem Verbluten zu bewahren, rieb ich das Stutfohlen mit Stroh ab, um die Reste der Fruchtblase zu entfernen und die Kleine aufzuwärmen. Sie war so winzig und bewegte sich kaum. Ohne zu wissen, warum, begann ich, mit aller Kraft in ihre Nüstern zu blasen, als ob ich, im zarten Alter von fünf Jahren, ihr den Willen zu atmen einhauchen könnte. Dann rieb ich weiter ihre Brust, feuerte sie an, blies in ihre Nüstern, obwohl mein Großvater immer wieder sagte, ich sollte die arme Kleine nicht so quälen. Da brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich hielt sie fest im Arm und flehte sie an, doch aufzuwachen. Dann spürte ich die Hand meines Großvaters, der an meiner Schulter zog, sodass ich sie loslassen musste. In diesem Augenblick erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag. Tief in meiner Brust spürte ich ein heftiges Brennen, und das reglose Fohlen in meinen Armen schreckte hoch. Ich lockerte den Griff, konnte das Wunder nicht glauben, das da geschah. Die Beine des Fohlens, angetrieben von einem uralten Überlebensinstinkt, bewegten sich in langsamem Galopp. Ich hörte den chaotischen Schlag ihres Herzens, als sie versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. „Maldito!“, rief Großvater ungläubig. „Pablo, du hast sie gerettet. Schau, sie versucht aufzustehen!“ Tränen der Freude traten mir in die Augen bei dem wundervollen Anblick, wie das neugeborene Pferd auf die Beine kam, ein paar Schritte ging und erschöpft wieder umfiel, es noch einmal versuchte, wacklig und benommen dastand und nach dem Euter seiner Mutter suchte. „Wärme sie weiter auf“, rief Großvater. „Ich hole Milch und eine Decke.“ Die Kleine kam zu mir und saugte an meinen Fingern, Ohren und meiner Nase, während ich sie kräftig weitermassierte. Als mein Großvater in den Stall zurückkam, tropfnass vom Regen, war sie in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Er drückte mir die Flasche in die Hand und legte die Decke um meine Schultern wie einen Mantel, sodass sie uns beide bedeckte und warmhielt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich die weiche Seite von Großvater Ramundo erlebte. Das Fohlen zitterte im Schlaf, seine Lippen saugten in der Luft, bevor es den Sauger fand und in großen Schlucken trank. Mein Großvater schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Tapferes kleines Ding. Wie willst du sie nennen?“ „Tormenta.“ Die Nacht, in der Tormenta geboren wurde, ist immer noch meine bewegendste Erinnerung. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf, lernten uns kennen und trösteten einander. Sie wurde bald groß und stark und entwickelte sich zu einer eleganten Jungstute mit falbem Fell, schokoladenbrauner Mähne und hochweißen Füßen. Im Sommer planschten wir gemeinsam im Teich, im Frühjahr spielten wir Versteck im hohen Gras, und ich brachte ihr sogar das Fußballspielen bei! Wenn meine Großmutter nicht so vehement dagegen gewesen wäre – „Verdammt, wir sind keine Tiere“ – hätte ich jede Nacht bei meiner Stute im Stall geschlafen. Das erste Drama kam, als sie mir sagten, ich müsste zur Schule gehen; in Argentinien besteht Schulpflicht für Kinder von 6 bis 14 Jahren. Um mich zu trösten, erlaubten sie mir, zur Schule im Nachbardorf zu reiten, wie die Kinder der Arbeiter auf der Estancia, und wir „parkten“ unsere Pferde auf einer Weide neben der Schule. Die nächste Tragödie brach herein, als ich 14 Jahre alt war und für fünf Jahre, bis zum Bachillerato, dem Abitur, die höhere Schule in Santa Rosa besuchen musste; dorthin konnte ich nicht mehr reiten und musste mit dem Bus fahren. Aber das härteste war, zur Universität nach Buenos Aires zu gehen. Natürlich war ich ganz begeistert, endlich das Nest zu verlassen und im Wohnheim in der Hauptstadt etwas Unabhängigkeit zu genießen, aber mir blutete auch das Herz, weil ich Tormenta zurücklassen musste. Ich würde sie nur in den Semesterferien wiedersehen. Am Tag vor meiner Abreise nach Buenos Aires sprach Großvater Ramundo mit mir. Ich weiß, dass er sehr traurig war, weil ich die Estancia verließ, wo die Zukunft der stolzen Gauchos auch nicht mehr anders aussieht als die der Paesanos, der armen Landarbeiter. Aber er sagte nur, wie stolz er auf mich und mein Studium sei. Und er deutete auf ein Stück Metall auf meiner Brust, das ich von unserem Vorfahren Esteban geerbt hatte; es hing an einer Lederschnur und ich hatte es schon als Kind getragen: „Es hat unserer Familie immer Glück gebracht. Behalte es immer bei dir und sei stark. Verirre dich nicht in der Hauptstadt. ¡Adios!“ Jetzt, da ich weiß, wo das verdammte Stück Metall herkommt, ist mir klar, warum es mir nie Glück gebracht hat ... Kapitel 2 „Die Mexikaner stammen von den Azteken ab, die Peruaner von den Inkas und die Argentinier von den Schiffen.“ Octavio Paz, mexikanischer Dichter, Essayist und Diplomat (1914–1998) Im Jahr 1877 meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit meinem Vorfahren Esteban Ruiz Escobar Mendoza: Seine junge Frau starb im Kindbett und das erste Kind mit ihr, die Maul- und Klauenseuche dezimierte seine Herden, ein Waldbrand verheerte seine Felder und die Farm. Ihm blieb nichts mehr als dieses Stück Metall mit eingravierten unverständlichen Symbolen, das sich seit unvordenklichen Zeiten in der Familie befand und das wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt aus der Asche der Farm geborgen wurde. Allein und ohne Geld beschloss Esteban, seine Heimat Spanien zu verlassen und in die Neue Welt zu gehen, um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen und sein Glück zu machen. 1878 erreichte er Buenos Aires in Argentinien. Esteban arbeitete unermüdlich und verdiente genug, um etwas Vieh und Land zu kaufen. In der riesigen, öden Ebene der Pampa, benannt nach dem Indiostamm, der früher in dieser Region lebte, wählte er sein Stück Land zwischen dem Rio Salado und dem Rio Colorado. Er baute seine Estancia auf dem fruchtbaren Land, wo nahrhaftes Gras für eine erfolgreiche Pferde- und Rinderzucht gedieh. Er brauchte bald Hilfe, um das Vieh zu hüten, also stellte er Gauchos ein, berittene Hirten. In der einheimischen Sprache Quechua bedeutet „Gaucho“ Vagabund; sie sind im Wesentlichen spanisch-indianische Mestizen, die von der Gesellschaft abgelehnt werden. Sie ritten Criollos, eine mutige argentinische Pferderasse, und waren ebenso verschwiegen wie arbeitsam. Eines Tages ritt Esteban über sein Land und traf einen Gaucho, der im Fluss badete. Schockiert stellte er fest, dass es sich um eine junge Frau handelte, die verborgen bei den ungehobelten, unabhängigen Männern gelebt hatte. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick; Esteban heiratete die starke, geheimnisvolle, namenlose Mestizin. Sie gebar ihm viele Kinder, die sie auf ihre Weise liebte; aber man sagt, dass sie am liebsten allein durch die Pampa ritt. Wenn ich das rissige Bild von ihm am Kamin betrachte, die Beine in guardamontes, die wie lederne Schmetterlingsflügel aussehen und die Reiter vor Kratzern schützen, das Gesicht streng und distanziert, sage ich mir, dass ich ihm nicht gern im Duell gegenübergestanden hätte. Mein Großvater, Ramundo Ruiz Escobar Mendoza, sagte, ich hätte wohl sein aufbrausendes Temperament geerbt. Aber der Mann, den sie „El Zorro“, den Fuchs, nennen und der die von unseren Vorfahren hinterlassene Estancia mit eiserner Hand führt, hat auch seinen Anteil an meinem „aufbrausenden Temperament“. Ich glaube, er hat die Hoffnung, dass sein Sohn die Estancia übernehmen würde, jetzt auf mich übertragen. Und das ist ein ziemlicher Druck... Bezaubert von ihrem mädchenhaft blonden Haar und den indigoblauen Augen (die ich geerbt habe) heiratete mein lieber Großvater Helga Siegfried, eine Tochter deutscher Einwanderer. Sie hatten nur einen Sohn, meinen Vater Cesar Ruiz Escobar Mendoza, der den Kuhstall schnell verließ und professioneller Tangotänzer wurde. Ach, die überwältigende Melancholie dieses Tanzes für fiebernde Körper und Seelen... Er heiratete meine Mutter, ebenfalls eine unglaubliche Tänzerin namens Mafalda. Und sie nannten mich Pablo, nach dem Maler Picasso, den meine Mutter bewunderte. Aber das Tangofieber riss sie mit und führte sie mit ihrer Show um die ganze Welt, deshalb überließen sie meine Erziehung Großvater Ramundo und Großmutter Helga. Kurz gesagt, wenn ich wirklich ein geheimnisvoller Einzelgänger mit aufbrausendem Temperament bin, liegt das vor allem an meiner Familie. Aber wenn ich auf Tormentas Rücken im vollen Galopp über die weite Pampa fliege, bin ich ganz anders. Ich grinse so breit vor Glück und Erfüllung, dass sich die Fliegen in meinen Zähnen verfangen könnten. Ich muss aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wann ich wohl meine Stute wiedersehe, und schleunigst in den Konferenzraum gehen. Heute haben wir einen Wissenschaftler von der anderen Seite der Welt zu Gast, aus der Mongolei: Professor Temudjin, der mit seinen Studenten an der Universität Ulan Bator einen Roboter entwickelt hat, der bei extremer Witterung vermisste Personen aufspüren kann. Anscheinend wurde das Projekt durch eine wahre Geschichte angeregt, die einer seiner Studenten im Eis des Altai-Gebirges erlebt hat ... Kapitel 3 Zu meinem 10. Geburtstag bekam ich per Post ein Geschenk aus Schanghai. Es kam von meinen ständig abwesenden Eltern, die damals auf Tournee in China waren. Sie schickten mir ein ferngesteuertes Propellerflugzeug, das über ein langes Kabel mit einer Art Uralt-Gameboy verbunden war. Voller Freude sprang ich im ganzen Haus herum, ließ mein Flugzeug fliegen und brummte dazu, bis meine Großmutter mich mit einem knappen „Raus!“ nach draußen jagte. Das Spielzeug lud mich zu ungewöhnlichen Reisen ein. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich stolz und frei in meinem Flugzeug saß und jederzeit meine Eltern am anderen Ende der Welt besuchen, Argentinien verlassen und unbekannte Länder erforschen konnte. Ich war ein Held, ein Abenteurer, ein Retter, ob ich nun in armen Ländern Lebensmittelpakete abwarf oder Superschurken bombardierte, je nachdem, wovon ich gerade träumte. Ich verwandelte mich in Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, der für Aéropostale rund um die Welt durch dick und dünn Post auslieferte, oder in Charles Lindbergh, der als Erster allein den Atlantik überflog. Als unermüdlicher, unbesiegbarer Pilot landete ich schließlich... in den Ästen des hundertjährigen Jacarandabaums, den meine Vorfahren am Eingang zur Estancia gepflanzt hatten. Die leuchtend blauen Blüten bildeten eine Art Himmel über mir und ich fragte mich, wie ich hoch genug fliegen sollte, um mein Flugzeug wiederzubekommen. Natürlich versuchte ich auch, wie ein Irrer am Kabel zu ziehen, aber dabei riss ich es nur heraus. Plan B war hinaufzuklettern, aber ich brauchte schon eine Leiter, um die untersten bekletterbaren Äste zu erreichen. Also versuchte ich etwas anderes. Ich pfiff einen langen Triller und meine treue Tormenta, die ein paar hundert Meter entfernt friedlich graste, spitzte bei meinem Ruf die Ohren. Sie wieherte fröhlich und galoppierte auf mich zu. Sie stupste mich mit der Nase ins Genick, knabberte an meinem Haar und sprang um mich herum, um mich zum Spielen zu bewegen. Es war schwer, ihr zu erklären, dass ich sie nur als Trittleiter benutzen wollte, aber schließlich konnte ich sie beruhigen und unter dem Baum zum Stillstand bringen. Ich stand auf ihrem Rücken, streckte die Arme aus und zog mich nach oben wie ein Affe. Ich musste noch etwas weiter nach oben klettern, um das Flugzeug zu erreichen, aber nach ein paar Manövern, die den Baum etliche Blüten kosteten, konnte ich es befreien. Ich schrie triumphierend auf, aber in diesem Augenblick rutschte mein Fuß ab. Ich purzelte nach unten wie eine überreife Frucht und krachte in einer blauen Blütenwolke auf den Boden. Dieser Einsatz brachte mir ein Flugzeug und zwei gebrochene Schienbeine ein. Zum Glück – ich war viel zu benommen, um nach Hilfe zu rufen – machte Tormenta einen solchen Lärm, dass die Arbeiter der Estancia aufmerksam wurden. Die folgenden Wochen im Krankenbett entschieden über meine Zukunft. Ich konnte natürlich weder reiten noch zur Schule gehen, aber ich versuchte alles, um mein armes Flugzeug zu reparieren. Mit Teilen von anderem elektronischem Spielzeug, das mir mitleidige Klassenkameraden brachten, Werkzeug, das mir der Arbeiter lieh, der mich unter dem Baum gefunden hatte, und Tipps von Modellflugzeug- und Fernsteuerungsenthusiasten konnte ich mein ferngesteuertes Flugzeug vollkommen wiederherstellen, und es brauchte noch nicht einmal mehr ein Kabel. In den folgenden Jahren bis zum Bachillerato, wenn das Wetter zu schlecht war, um mit Tormenta durch die Pampa zu toben, amüsierte ich mich damit, mein Flugzeug zu verbessern: leichteres, robusteres Material einzubauen, die Flugdauer und die Reichweite der Fernbedienung zu erweitern... Ich installierte sogar eine Kamera und fand eine Methode, das Flugzeug vom Laptop aus zu steuern. In meinem letzten Jahr an der höheren Schule überredete mein Physiklehrer meinen Großvater, mich an der Universität Buenos Aires einzuschreiben. Er sagte mir, dass ein neugieriger, scharfer Verstand wie meiner nur bei der Entdeckung neuer Technologien aufblühen könnte... und dass ich meinen fliegenden Panzer miniaturisieren könnte! Deshalb studiere ich jetzt Nanotechnologie und interessiere mich vor allem für Drohnen, ob sie nun fliegen, kriechen oder rollen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, alles Wissenswerte über diesen Roboter zu erfahren, den die Studenten in der Mongolei entwickelt haben ... Kapitel 4 Ich glaube, dass der „Drobot“, eine Mischung aus Drohne und Roboter, den Professor Temudjins Studenten entwickelt haben, ein geniales Werk ist! Die Form liegt irgendwo zwischen mutierter Raupe und fliegender Kakerlake, aber hässlich, wie er ist, funktioniert er in jedem Gelände und in jedem Klima. Das Ding könnte eine Goldmedaille im Zehnkampf gewinnen: Es kann fliegen, springen, kriechen, rennen, schwimmen, Skifahren, Enterhaken werfen, an glatten Wänden hinauflaufen und sich aus jeder Lage befreien. Außerdem ist es „intelligent“, passt sich an die vorhandenen Bedingungen an und kann autonom oder ferngesteuert operieren. „Wie Luke Skywalkers Droide aus Star Wars, nur hässlicher!“, lacht mein Freund Tiago mit Donnerstimme und haut mir auf die Schulter. Er kann seine peinlichen Zwischenrufe einfach nicht für sich behalten. Aber Professor Temudjin macht sich nichts daraus; er wartet, bis das Gelächter sich legt, und antwortet: „Welcher, R2-D2 oder C-3PO? Aber ganz gleich, wie hässlich er aussieht, ich hoffe, dass unser Drobot für die Menschheit genauso nützlich sein wird, wie es die Droiden für Luke Skywalker waren.“ Der Professor setzt seine Rede fort: „Der Drobot ist mit mehreren Sensoren, GPS, Echolot, Gyroskop und vielem anderem ausgestattet. Eine Computereinheit verarbeitet die gesammelten Informationen, sodass er sich entsprechend anpassen kann. Er kann zum Beispiel auf einen Windstoß oder eine Meeresströmung reagieren und seinen Kurs verändern. Außerdem kann er Materialproben nehmen, filmen, scannen, beleuchten und aufzeichnen. Kurz gesagt, dieser Roboter kann ferngesteuert Aufgaben übernehmen, die normalerweise ein Team erfahrener, gut ausgerüsteter Wissenschaftler vor Ort ausführen müsste. Und all das geht auch ohne Laptop, ein normales Smartphone genügt!“ Dann zeigt Professor Temudjin auf der Leinwand des Hörsaals einen kurzen Film, in dem zu sehen ist, wie der Roboter in für Menschen gefährlicher Umgebung eingesetzt werden kann, zum Beispiel um die Giftigkeit von verseuchtem Grundwasser zu untersuchen oder ein beschädigtes Atomkraftwerk wie in Fukushima zu inspizieren. Er kann auch wertvolle Informationen an Rettungsmannschaften weitergeben, zum Beispiel bei Waldbränden, Wirbelstürmen und ähnlichen Naturkatastrophen. Die zivilen Einsatzmöglichkeiten sind unbegrenzt. Wir waren alle sehr beeindruckt von der Stelle im Film, wo der Roboter Menschen aufspürte, die unter einer Lawine verschüttet waren, sodass sie schneller gerettet wurden und eine deutlich höhere Überlebenschance hatten. „Der Drobot ist schon etwas anderes als die militärischen Drohnen für gezielte Angriffe, bei denen die Ziele aus der Ferne getroffen werden, ohne das Leben des Angreifers in Gefahr zu bringen.“ Tiago, Pazifist und beinharter Anti-Militarist, steht auf und beginnt eine seiner Lieblingsreden. „Es ist eine Schande! Diese sogenannten ‚gezielten Angriffe‛ verursachen unglaubliche Kollateralschäden. Unschuldige Zivilisten sterben oder werden verletzt und ...“ „Ganz recht, junger Mann“, unterbricht ihn der Professor, lässt den Drobot durch den Hörsaal fliegen und vor Tiagos Gesicht schweben, von dem er ein Bild auf die Leinwand projiziert. „Deshalb habe ich meinen Studenten geraten, das Gerät patentieren zu lassen, damit die Erfindung nicht für gewalttätige Zwecke genutzt werden kann. Aber kommen wir nun zum Hauptpunkt dieses Vortrags“, fährt er fort und holt mit einem Wischer auf dem Smartphone den Drobot zurück zu seinem Pult. „Weil das der Schwerpunkt Ihres Studiums ist, möchte ich erläutern, welchen Beitrag die Nanotechnologie liefern kann und wie wir sie nutzen konnten, um den Drobot noch effektiver zu machen ...“ Tiago ist wie hypnotisiert vom ruhigen Selbstvertrauen dieses kleinen, erstaunlichen Mannes, er setzt sich ohne ein Wort des Protests wieder hin. Am Ende des faszinierenden Vortrags applaudieren die Studenten, bevor sie den Hörsaal langsam und mit begeisterten Kommentaren verlassen. Ich gehe jedoch zu dem Professor, spreche ihm meine Bewunderung aus und frage ihn, ob er wohl einen Blick auf meinen selbst gebauten „Drieger“ werfen würde. Professor Temudjin, der gerade seine Sachen zusammenpackt, schaut lächelnd auf. Als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, sprudle ich die Geschichte von meinem Flugzeug heraus. Aber einen Augenblick später merke ich, dass er mir nicht mehr zuhört. Sein Blick hängt an meiner Brust und kehrt dann zu meinem Gesicht zurück. Er wirkt verblüfft. Andere Studenten versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber Professor Temudjin ignoriert sie und kramt in der Innentasche seines Anzugs fieberhaft nach einem Stift und einem kleinen, abgenutzten Notizbuch, das er mir in die Hand drückt. „Bitte schreiben Sie mir Ihren Namen und Ihre Telefonnummer auf und schicken Sie mir Ihre Pläne an die E-Mail-Adresse der Universität Ulan-Bator.“ Dann holt er das Smartphone aus einer anderen Tasche und fragt: „Darf ich ein Foto von Ihnen machen, damit ich mich erinnern kann? Ich treffe so viele Leute, da vergesse ich die Gesichter leicht ...“ Ich nicke sprachlos. Der Professor winkt mich heran, zupft meinen Kragen zurecht und macht ein paar Fotos. Mir ist das furchtbar peinlich, besonders weil Tiago und ein paar andere Studenten sich über mich lustig machen. „Huuuh! Nimmt Señor Pablo an einem Casting teil?“ Da kommt der Studienleiter herein, um die Versammlung aufzulösen und Professor Temudjin daran zu erinnern, dass er sich beeilen muss, wenn er sein Flugzeug nicht verpassen möchte. Der Professor nickt, steckt Smartphone, Notizbuch und Stift zurück in die Tasche, schnappt seine Aktentasche und flüstert mir noch schnell zu: „Ich ... jemand wird Sie bald in meinem Namen anrufen. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte gern länger mit Ihnen gesprochen. Sie können dieser Person vollkommen vertrauen ...“ „Kommen Sie“, ruft der Studienleiter ungeduldig. „Sie wissen doch, wie der Verkehr in Buenos Aires ist.“ Tiago schnappt mich am Arm und schleppt mich durch die Menge, wackelnd wie ein Huhn, dabei gackert er mit hoher Stimme: „Du wirst ein Staaar, querrrido! Bald sehen wir dich in Game of Drones, Pablo's Anatomy oder als Gossip Boy! Gibst du mir ein Autograaamm?“ Ich lache einfach über Tiagos müde Scherze, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was mir der Professor da zugeflüstert hat: „Jemand wird Sie anrufen. Vertrauen Sie ihm ...“ Kapitel 5 Mein Gehirn läuft auf Hochtouren, als ich mir neue Möglichkeiten überlege, wie ich meinen „Drieger“ mit neuen Funktionen ausstatten kann. Ich gehe in die Cafeteria, voll mit lärmenden Studenten, und fülle meine Calabaza am Heißwasserspender. Man kann hier, wie fast überall in Argentinien, zu jeder Tageszeit Mate trinken (das belebende Kraut, das wir hier anstelle von Tee oder Kaffee trinken). Ich sauge etwas von der heißen, leicht bitteren Flüssigkeit durch den Alu-Trinkhalm und versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Plötzlich vibriert mein Handy ...Unbekannte, internationale Nummer. Könnte das die vertrauenswürdige Person sein, von der Professor Temudjin gesprochen hat? Misstrauisch nehme ich den Anruf an. „Hier spricht John Fitzgerald Hannibal von Hannibal Corp.“ Ich lasse meine Calabaza fallen. Kennt irgendjemand auf der Welt Mr. Hannibal nicht, den genialen Milliardär, dessen Unternehmen an vorderster Front der technologischen Innovationen arbeiten und der Forscher in der ganzen Weltfinanziert? Wer würde nicht davon träumen, ein Stipendium zu bekommen, wie er sie besonders vielversprechenden Studenten anbietet? Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Hannibal selbst bei mir anruft; ich fange gerade erst an zu studieren und mich zu beweisen. Oder hat mich einer meiner Dozenten besonders empfohlen ... oder am Ende Professor Temudjin? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich habe ihm noch nicht die Pläne von meinem „Drieger“ geschickt. „Junger Mann“, fährt Hannibal in perfektem Spanisch mit nur einer Spur von angelsächsischem Akzent fort, „Sie tragen einen Anhänger, der mich wegen seiner historischen Bedeutung sehr interessiert. Sie sollten ihn von einem Experten der Hannibal Human History Foundation untersuchen lassen, der zurzeit in Buenos Aires arbeitet. Ein Taxi wartet am Haupteingang der Universität auf Sie und wird Sie zum Treffpunkt bringen. Mein Experte, Horacio Cortés, wird Sie für Ihre Mühe entschädigen. Selbstverständlich kommen Sie allein.“ Ich habe keine Gelegenheit, etwas dazu zu sagen, denn er legt sofort auf. Dabei habe ich das schreckliche Gefühl, einen Befehl erhalten zu haben, dem ich nur gehorchen kann, noch schlimmer, als wenn Großvater Ramundo mir sagte, was ich tun soll, ohne eine Erklärung zu geben. Ich hasse das; am liebsten hätte ich Hannibal zurückgerufen und ihm gesagt, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich hebe meine leere Calabaza auf und stopfe sie wütend in meine Tasche. Durch den Lärm der Cafeteria höre ich schrilles Gelächter und drehe mich automatisch nach der Quelle um. Ah, Tiago zieht vor einem Harem kreischender Fans eine Show ab. Wenn man natürlich aussieht wie Cristiano Ronaldo... Wenn er die Show einmal angefangen hat, hält ihn nichts mehr auf; selbst als ich ihm winke wie ein Irrer, bemerkt er es nicht. Ich würde ihm gern von dem Anruf erzählen, aber die Gelegenheit ist offensichtlich ungünstig. Ich schlucke meine Enttäuschung hinunter und mache mich leise fluchend auf den Weg zum Eingang der Universität. Kaum trete ich zur Tür hinaus, bemerke ich, dass der Fahrer eines geparkten schwarz-gelben Taxis auf sein Handy schaut und mich dann zu sich winkt. Ich sage mir, dass ich vielleicht etwas Interessantes über dieses komische Stück Metall erfahren könnte, das unser Vorfahre Esteban aus Spanien mitgebracht hat, und sei es nur, um meinem Großvater eine Freude zu machen... Der Fahrer hat das Radio voll aufgedreht, sodass ich keine Fragen stellen kann. Er fährt wie Fangio, der fünffache Formel-1-Weltmeister aus Argentinien. Buenos Aires erstreckt sich über mehr als 200 Quadratkilometer und ist in einem perfekten Quadratmuster angelegt, das kein Ende zu nehmen scheint. Als ich in der Hauptstadt ankam, habe ich meinen „Drieger“ darüberfliegen lassen, um mir ein Bild zu machen, und war beeindruckt von der riesigen geometrischen Fläche. Der Fahrer rast wie ein Irrer über die französisch anmutenden Avenidas mit Gebäudekomplexen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert und Bäumen an der Seite, er nimmt die Kurven mit quietschenden Reifen und folgt einer Strecke, die nur er kennt; ich kann mich bald gar nicht mehr orientieren und habe genug damit zu tun, die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. Ich öffne das Fenster und klammere mich an den Türgriff, bis der Fahrer auf gepflasterten Straßen langsamer fahren muss. Den leuchtend bunten Fassaden der Häuser auf Stelzen nach zu urteilen, die auf eine Idee des Malers Benito Quinquela Martín aus den 1920er-Jahren zurückgehen, sind wir wohl in dem beliebten Viertel La Boca. Durch das offene Fenster höre ich, wie Passanten sich lautstark auf Italienisch unterhalten. Durch den Geruch des nahe gelegenen Flusses dringen von den dicht besetzten Restaurantterrassen köstliche Aromen von kochenden Tomaten, von Gebratenem, Knoblauch und knusprigem Mozzarella an meine Nase. Das Taxi hupt wütend die schlendernden Passanten an und sucht seinen Weg durch die Gassen, bis wir an einem kleinen Platz am Ende einer Sackgasse halten. Der Fahrer schickt eine SMS, und nach einigen Sekunden öffnet sich eine mit prächtigen Bougainvilleen bewachsene Tür, hinter der ein großer Mann im hellen Leinenanzug zum Vorschein kommt. Der Mann reicht dem Fahrer eine Handvoll Geldscheine und winkt mir, auszusteigen. Er nickt kurz zur Begrüßung und stellt sich dann vor: „Ich bin Horacio Cortés, Antiquitätenhändler und Experte im Dienst der Hannibal Human History Foundation. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden ...“ Ich schlucke und tue, was er verlangt. In welchen Schlamassel bin ich da geraten? Kapitel 6 Ich folge Señor Horacio Cortés durch ein Labyrinth von dunklen Gängen in einen großen Raum, der durch ein Erkerfenster in Sonnenlicht getaucht wird. Hinter dem Fenster sehe ich einen unglaublichen Innenhof; mein Blick schwankt zwischen zurückhaltenden Orchideen, seidigen Rosenblüten und lebhaft bunten Blumenrabatten. Ich wende mich wieder dem Raum zu, und während meine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnen, atme ich den Geruch von Bienenwachs ein. Das auf Hochglanz gewachste goldfarbene Parkett reflektiert das Licht auf die Möbel: einen großen, geschnitzten Schreibtisch mit Perlmuttintarsien, umgeben von weichen Leder-Clubsesseln. Vom Boden bis zur Decke reichen die Bücherschränke, gefüllt mit alten Büchern und einer Sammlung verschiedenster Antiquitäten. Dieser geschützte Raum, versteckt in einem ärmlichen Stadtviertel, atmet Luxus und feinen Geschmack. "Bitte nehmen Sie Platz", sagt Cortés und deutet auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber. Er schiebt mir ein Glas Limonade zu, in dem die Eiswürfel klingen, und trinkt einen langen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas, während er mich gründlich mustert. Als ich mein Glas wieder auf das verzierte Tablett stelle, nimmt Cortés eine transparente Plexiglasbox aus einer Schublade. Sie enthält Werkzeug wie aus einer gut ausgestatteten Zahnarztpraxis. Seine gepflegte Hand weist auf die lederne Schreibunterlage zwischen uns. "Zeigen Sie mir das Objekt." Widerwillig nehme ich den Anhänger ab und lege ihn auf die Unterlage. Cortés nimmt eine Art Vergrößerungsglas vor ein Auge und dreht den Anhänger mit einer feinen Pinzette, ähnlich wie Briefmarkensammler sie verwenden. Sein Gesicht verrät keine Spur von Gefühl, kein besonderes Interesse. Aber das gehört wohl zu seinem Beruf als Antiquitätenexperte... Er legt den Anhänger wieder hin und sagt beiläufig: "Dieses Stück Altmetall hat keinerlei Marktwert. Ich nehme an, das wussten Sie bereits." Ich zucke die Schultern. "Es ist kein Gold, sondern irgendeine alte Legierung. Aber es ist auch nicht zu verkaufen. Es ist ein Familienerbstück." "Dann sagen Sie mir, was Ihre Familie über diesen Anhänger weiß", fährt Señor Cortés fort, nimmt das Augenglas ab und lehnt sich im Sessel zurück, die Arme auf den Armlehnen. Ich berichte kurz über die Reise meines Vorfahren Esteban von Spanien nach Argentinien, aber weil mich die Arroganz dieses Mannes ärgert, erwähne ich nichts davon, dass dieses Stück Metall ein Feuer überstanden hat ... "Das Objekt wurde also 1878 nach Argentinien gebracht." "Genau. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe, mir ein paar Dinge zu sagen. Was haben Sie bei Ihrer Untersuchung herausgefunden? Und warum interessiert sich Mr. Hannibal so sehr für meinen Anhänger?" Er verzieht die Lippen zu einem dünnen, kalten Lächeln. "Die Hannibal-Stiftung interessiert sich sehr für die Epoche des Hellenismus. Ich nehme an, Sie können kein Altgriechisch, junger Mann, sonst hätten Sie die Buchstaben erkannt, die auf Ihrem Anhänger eingraviert sind." "Dieses Stück Metall kommt aus Griechenland? Aber wie ist es dann nach Spanien gekommen? Wie alt ist es? Und wissen Sie, was draufsteht?" "Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann", sagt Cortés mit unverändertem Lächeln. "Erstens weiß ich nicht, was draufsteht. Einige der eingravierten Symbole sind zwar griechische Buchstaben, aber in dieser Form ergeben sie keinen Sinn. Dieser Anhänger ist nur das unvollständige Fragment eines Ganzen, von dem die Stiftung leider nicht weiß, wo es sich befindet. Und genau wie Sie habe ich keine Ahnung, wo der Anhänger herkommt, noch, warum er Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts in Spanien war. Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wann er hergestellt wurde, und mehr darüber erfahren möchten, wo er herkommt, müssen Sie ihn in einem unserer Speziallabors untersuchen lassen." Die plötzlich aufblitzende Gier in Cortés' Augen löst in meinem Kopf Alarm aus. Ich greife auf die Unterlage, um meinen Anhänger zu nehmen, aber Cortés schnappt ihn gerade noch, bevor ich ihn erreiche. Er hält ihn an der Lederschnur und lässt ihn vor meinen Augen pendeln wie ein Hypnotiseur. Er flüstert salbungsvoll: "Sie erhalten ihn natürlich nach der Untersuchung zurück, mit einem ausführlichen Bericht. Die Stiftung ist sehr großzügig zu denen, die helfen, ihre historische Forschung voranzubringen." "Das genügt. Geben Sie ihn her", sage ich mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme und strecke die Hand aus. "Aber würden Sie nicht gern einen flotten Sportwagen fahren? Würden Ihre Großeltern nicht gern ihren verdienten Ruhestand genießen, anstatt sich immer wieder nach Buenos Aires zu schleppen, um ihr Vieh auf den Markt zu bringen? Der Fleischpreis ist heutzutage auch nicht der beste ..." Mich überkommt ein schreckliches Unbehagen. Woher weiß Cortés so viel über meine Familie? Und warum ist er so scharf darauf, dieses "wertlose Stück Altmetall" in die Hände zu bekommen? Cortés legt den Anhänger in meine Hand, das Lächeln ist verschwunden, stattdessen wirkt er betrübt. "Welch ein Verlust für die Geschichtswissenschaft ... Die Stiftung würde allerdings gern eine ... nun, nennen wir es Fotokopie des Originals behalten. Haben Sie schon von 3DDruck gehört? Ach ja, seit der Finanzkrise in Argentinien ist die Finanzierung der Universitäten etwas zurückgegangen. Aber man sagt mir, dass Ihre Bildungseinrichtung hofft, ein solches Gerät anschaffen zu können. Vielleicht könnte die Stiftung dazu einen Beitrag leisten? Und vielleicht möchten Sie selbst sehen, wie ein solches Gerät, zum Beispiel das im Raum gleich neben diesem Büro, eine genaue Kopie eines Gegenstandes anfertigt, den Sie hineinlegen?" Waaa... Gedanken schießen kreuz und quer durch meinen Kopf wie Billardkugeln. Meine Neugier ist aufs Äußerste gereizt; obwohl ich diesem allzu gut informierten Menschen misstraue, hat er mich damit am Haken... Es ist schließlich für einen guten Zweck! Ein 3D-Drucker für die Universität? Das wäre großartig! Und ich könnte das Versprechen halten, das ich meinem Großvater gegeben habe, nämlich dass ich den Anhänger nie aus den Augen lassen würde; ich bin schließlich dabei, wenn er kopiert wird. Maldito, einverstanden! Kapitel 7 Ich hätte nie erwartet, hinter diesem Büro mit seiner hochwertigen, antiken Ausstattung einen zweiten, ultramodernen Raum ohne Fenster zu finden, in dem High-Tech-Monster eifrig summend ihre Arbeit verrichten. Der Drucker ist an zahlreiche Computer und andere Geräte angeschlossen, und ich bin hypnotisiert von seiner Arbeitsweise. Cortés zeigt mir die Arbeitsschritte beim dreidimensionalen Drucken. "Die Antiquitäten im Büro sind perfekte Kopien, die mit der am Massachusetts Institute of Technology entwickelten generativen Fertigungstechnik aus Alabastergips hergestellt wurden; das Institut wird übrigens auch von der Stiftung gefördert. Aber hier werde ich FDM verwenden, die Schmelzschichtungstechnik, bei der ein Metallgegenstand ‚gedruckt‛ wird; als ‚Tinte‛ dienen dabei Wachs, Keramik, Kunststoff oder ein anderes Material." Mein Anhänger, ohne die Lederschnur, liegt auf einem Glasbett mitten in einer Art durchscheinender Kugel. "Zuerst modelliere ich den Gegenstand, den ich in 3D drucken will, mit dieser CADSoftware. Dann passe ich die Druckereinstellungen an, etwa die Geschwindigkeit, Schichtstärke und Genauigkeit, und ordne schließlich die Druckdüsen richtig an, indem ich den G-Code generiere. Möchten Sie den Druckvorgang starten?" Ich drücke auf "Enter" und sehe sofort, wie sich die Druckdüse hinter dem Wärmeschutzschirm bis ans Ende ihres Arms bewegt; dort lagert sie dünne Fäden einer metallischen Flüssigkeit ab, beginnend mit dem Umriss, dann wird Schicht für Schicht die Mitte ausgefüllt, bis der Gegenstand fertig ist. Das Volumen entsteht, indem die Schichten übereinander gelegt werden. Faszinierend. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich der tanzenden Düse zugeschaut habe, aber mein knurrender Magen erinnert mich daran, dass ich etwas zu essen besorgen sollte. Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte -- vielleicht hört er auch nur gut --, drückt mir Cortés beiläufig ein Bündel Pesos in die Hand. "Wo bleiben meine Manieren? Holen Sie sich einen Snack. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen italienische Küche. Ich bleibe hier. Ich darf den Vorgang nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er dauert noch eine Stunde und vier Minuten." Ich möchte meinen Anhänger nicht zurücklassen; Cortés könnte ja damit verschwinden. Er bemerkt mein Zögern, winkt mit den Geldscheinen und fixiert mich. "Hören Sie, junger Mann, ich habe den Auftrag, diese Kopie anzufertigen, und werde gut dafür bezahlt. Ich werde sie fertigstellen. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich diesen Raum nicht verlassen werde." Auf diese Versicherung hin gebe ich nach. Schließlich kann es nicht schaden, mir etwas die Beine zu vertreten. Ich nehme die Pesos, stecke sie in die Tasche, strecke mich, dass die Wirbel knacken, und gehe hinaus, wie ich hereingekommen bin. Erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass es fast schon dunkel ist! Appetitanregende Düfte kitzeln meine Nase und mein Magen knurrt umso lauter. Ah, nein, es ist mein Handy, das vibriert. Wahrscheinlich will Tiago mit mir etwas essen. Aber bevor ich antworte, stelle ich fest, dass mir einige Anrufe entgangen sind. Warum hat das Ding nicht geklingelt oder vibriert, solange ich in Cortés' Büro war? "Tiago, du musst ohne mich essen, ich habe hier noch zu tun ..." "Pablo?", sagt eine Männerstimme, jung, aber entschlossen, und mit einem seltsamen ausländischen Akzent "Bitte", fährt er in einem Englisch fort, das ich nicht richtig gut verstehe, "hör mir gut zu. Ich rufe für Professor Temudjin an. Ich bin Battushig, der Student, der in den Bergen der Mongolei verunglückt ist, wie der Professor bei seinem Vortrag über den Drobot erzählt hat. Ich bin in eine Gletscherspalte gestürzt und habe ein im Eis eingeschlossenes Pferd entdeckt. Nachdem ich gerettet wurde, haben Forscher der mongolischen Akademie der Wissenschaften den Reiter des Pferdes entdeckt, und ein paar Gegenstände, mit denen wir den Zeitpunkt des Todes auf das Ende des vierten Jahrhunderts vor Christus datieren konnten. Aber dann hat Hannibal Corp. die Leitung übernommen. Sie haben alle Funde in Kühlflugzeugen in ihr Kältezentrum in Massachusetts in den USA transportiert. Ein ehemaliger Student meiner Universität, der dort arbeitet, sagte mir, dass der Reiterkrieger einen Wechsel und einen Militärpass bei sich trug, unterschrieben von General Ptolemaios im Jahr 326 v. Chr. Der Reiter trug auch einen Metallgegenstand mit Gravuren bei sich, ganz ähnlich wie der, den du um den Hals trägst." "Ich verstehe kein Wort!" "Hör zu. Mit den Fotos, die Professor Temudjin mir geschickt hat, konnte ich deinen Anhänger als Teil eines fünfzackigen Sterns identifizieren. Er passt zu dem Stück, das bei dem Reiter im Eis in der Mongolei gefunden wurde, und zu dem, das in Ägypten gestohlen wurde. Die drei Bruchstücke passen genau in das Muster. Der Stern wurde von Alexander dem Großen getragen, einem der größten Eroberer der Weltgeschichte. Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Anhänger nicht weitergegeben oder verkauft?" "Nein, ich habe abgelehnt. Aber Señor Cortés macht gerade eine 3D-Kopie davon. Es ist für die Forschung der Hannibal Human History Foundation und ..." Ich werde von einem wütenden Grollen unterbrochen. Battushig redet sofort weiter: "Tut mir leid. Die Stiftung ist nur ein Vorwand. John Fitzgerald Hannibal selbst will den Anhänger haben. Er darf ihn auf keinen Fall bekommen! Ich habe ihn getroffen. Er ist wirklich gefährlich, glaub mir." "Aber ... ich ...?" "Dieser fünfzackige Stern ist das Siegel der Macht, das Alexander unbesiegbar machte. Und er trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Deshalb zerbrach Ptolemaios den Stern und gab die Bruchstücke mehreren Elitereitern, damit sie sie so weit wie möglich von Alexander wegbringen sollten. Hannibal hat jetzt mindestens zwei Stücke. Wenn er sein Informationsnetz, seine Finanzmacht und seine Kontrolle über die höchstentwickelte Technologie nutzt, um sie zu finden, kann er sie zusammensetzen und den Stern wiederherstellen. Dann wird er so mächtig und unzerstörbar wie einer der größten Eroberer -- und Diktatoren -- der Welt! Zusammen mit allen Mitgliedern unseres Netzwerks arbeiten wir daran, ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ist uns immer einen Schritt voraus! Dieser Cortés ist ein Mittelsmann. Er hat den Auftrag, dein Bruchstück zu beschaffen. Du darfst es ihm nicht überlassen!" All diese Enthüllungen bringen mich ins Taumeln. Ich murmele: "Aber ... mein Anhänger ... die 3D-Kopie ... Señor Cortés ...?" "Hannibal darf ihn nicht bekommen! Hol so schnell wie möglich deinen Anhänger zurück und zieh dich aus der Affäre. Verstecke ihn und dich, aber als erstes wirf dein Handy weg, damit sie dich nicht mehr orten können. Benutze auch deinen Computer nicht. Er hat überall Spione und ... das Netzwerk wird ... Krrr... Krr... Jamm... Krr...ed... V... Glück ... Das Gespräch wird plötzlich unterbrochen. Mein Herz rast und ich bekomme richtig Angst ... Wie soll ich meinen Anhänger wiederbekommen und entwischen, ohne geschnappt zu werden? Kapitel 8 "Jeden Augenblick ist es so weit", verkündet Cortés und schließt die Tür hinter mir. "Beeilen wir uns." Ich komme kaum mit, schwerfällig, wie ich bin, nachdem ich mir in einigen der vielen pulperías in der Nähe den Bauch vollgeschlagen habe; in diesen Kneipen-Läden bekommt man alles Mögliche, vor allem aber Essen, und ich wollte damit wohl die Nervosität vertreiben, die Battushigs Mitteilung bei mir ausgelöst hatte. Ich habe noch eine fettige Papiertüte in der Hand, und Cortés zeigt mit gerümpfter Nase auf sein Büro. "Lassen Sie das hier." Ich gehorche und beeile mich, um zu sehen, wie das Gerät die 3D-Kopie meines Anhängers fertigstellt. Es ist erstaunlich. Ein letztes Stück Material wird auf die oberste Schicht aufgetragen, dann beendet die Druckdüse ihren hypnotischen Tanz und zieht sich langsam an ihrem mechanischen Arm zurück, der sich schließlich einklappt. Eine Kühlglocke bedeckt den glühend heißen Gegenstand, um die Temperatur so weit zu senken, dass man ihn gefahrlos anfassen kann. Als die Glocke ihre Arbeit getan hat, zieht sie sich zurück, der Schutzschirm gleitet zur Seite und enthüllt die fertige Kopie. Diese raffinierte Maschine hat eine genaue Kopie meines Anhängers hergestellt; die Gravuren sind unglaublich scharf, die Bronze wirkt an manchen Stellen sogar abgetragen! Cortés, den ich fast vergessen hatte, so fasziniert habe ich den Kopiervorgang beobachtet, hält mir mit einer Pinzette die Lederschnur von meinem Anhänger hin. Mit der anderen Hand legt er die Kopie in eine Art Kosmetikköfferchen; der geöffnete Deckel lässt sauber gestapelte Pesos sehen. "Die Kopie ist perfekt. Niemand wird den Unterschied erkennen. Sie können immer noch die Kopie mitnehmen ... und das ganze Geld. Die Universität wird auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Tagen ihren 3D-Drucker bekommen." Meine Gedanken rasen. Cortés' Angebot ist extrem verführerisch; ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was ich mit all dem Geld anfangen würde; es muss ein Vermögen sein ... Aber Battushigs Warnung klingt mir noch in den Ohren, wie die Stimme meines Gewissens vom anderen Ende der Welt. Ich atme tief ein und schaue Cortés in die Augen. "Erst möchte ich die Qualität der Kopie mit dem Original vergleichen." Cortés seufzt verärgert, bevor er die Kugel holt, in der mein Anhänger liegt. Er öffnet sie und legt, mit Pinzette und Vergrößerungsglas, das Original neben die Kopie. Ich beschließe, dick aufzutragen: "Wenn mein Großvater herausfindet, dass ich das Familienerbstück verkauft habe, kriege ich eine Menge Ärger. Schon gut, Sie können das Vergrößerungsglas weglegen, die Kopie sieht ähnlich genug aus. Aber eins muss ich noch probieren", fahre ich fort und nehme beide Gegenstände in die Hand. Ich wiege sie in den Händen, stolziere herum wie ein Macho und versuche, Rambo zu channeln. Dann wende ich mich Cortés zu. "Okay, es funktioniert für mich. Ich spiele mit." Ich gehe zurück zum Tisch; mit dem Rücken zu Cortés lege ich die Kopie ab, schiebe gleichzeitig das Original in meine Jeanstasche, nehme den Kosmetikkoffer und will den Raum verlassen, als ich mich einer schussbereiten Maschinenpistole mit Schalldämpfer gegenübersehe. "Das war nicht gerade raffiniert. Niemand überlistet Mr. Hannibal. Gehen Sie langsam rückwärts und legen Sie das Original zurück ... Ich habe keine Lust, die Wände mit Ihrem dummen Hirn zu verzieren. Wer soll das wegputzen?" Schweißtropfen sammeln sich auf meiner Kopfhaut. Mein Blick schießt panisch durch den Raum, wie eine Maus in der Falle suche ich verzweifelt einen Ausweg. Da fallen mir die glänzenden Objektive der Kameras auf, die in den Wänden verborgen sind. Mein kleiner Trick hätte gar nicht unbemerkt bleiben können. Dann verleitet mich mein dummes Hirn zu einer wahnsinnigen Aktion: Ich breche nach links aus und schlage Cortés den Kosmetikkoffer ins Gesicht. Der Schuss löst sich mit einem kaum hörbaren "Fump". Durch den Aufprall lasse ich den Koffer los, der quer durch den Raum fliegt. Cortés strauchelt und versucht, wieder auf mich zu zielen. Ich darf ihm keine Chance geben. Voll auf Adrenalin werfe ich mich auf ihn und reiße ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Ich springe instinktiv zurück und ziele auf ihn. "Sie machen einen schweren Fehler", sagt Cortés grimmig. Ich gehe rückwärts zur Tür hinaus und knalle sie zu. Kein Schloss! Ich schnappe einen der Bürostühle und blockiere damit die Klinke. Meine Hände zittern wie verrückt, ich sehe alles verschwommen und das Blut rauscht in meinen Schläfen. Ich bin total verrückt geworden, handle völlig unüberlegt! Ohne nachzudenken renne ich um mein Leben, getrieben von einem uralten Überlebensinstinkt ... Ich stoße mit einer Gruppe neugieriger Passanten zusammen, die mir Beleidigungen nachschreien. Die schrille Stimme einer Frau zerreißt mir das Trommelfell: "Er ist bewaffnet! Ruft die Polizei!" Ich renne. Seltsam, dass ich in dieser Situation so ruhig bleibe. Beim nächsten Mülleimer werfe ich die Waffe und mein Handy weg. Ich muss rennen, mich verstecken, vom Erdboden verschwinden. Ich bin jetzt auf der Flucht... Kapitel 9 Als sie die Estancia zum ersten Mal sah, rief Großmutter Helga: "Ach, mein Ramundo, deine Pferde in der Pampa sind wie bunte Blumen im Garten ..." Ich weiß nicht, warum diese Familiengeschichte mir gerade jetzt in den Sinn kommt. Über Nacht bin ich mit dem Bus, mit dem Daumen, im Laster und schließlich zu Fuß zur Estancia zurückgekehrt. Um dort die schönsten Blumen zu pflücken. Jeder normale Mensch würde das für verrückt halten; dort würden sie als erstes nach mir suchen. Im Haus brennt noch Licht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, welche Sorgen sich meine Großeltern machen, wenn die Polizei, oder wohl eher Hannibals Handlanger, ihnen von meinem Verschwinden erzählen oder sie gar bedrohen. Aber wenn ich fliehen muss, dann nicht allein. Ich schleiche mich in die Sattelkammer, die vom Mondlicht schwach erhellt wird. Ich nehme Sattel und Zaumzeug, bin überrascht vom Gewicht des Sattels, schlüpfe hinaus in die Nacht und gehe zum Paddock. Tormenta kommt, auch ohne dass ich ihr pfeife. Sie hat meine Anwesenheit gespürt und wiehert voll Vorfreude und Ungeduld. "Still, Tormenta", sage ich und klopfe sie zärtlich, während sie fröhlich herumspringt. "Das ist kein Spiel. Wir haben einen langen, langen Ritt vor uns ..." Als ich sie sattele, bemerke ich, dass unter den Sattelblättern ein paar unerwartete Zusätze stecken. Wolken verhüllen den Mond, also stelle ich nur durch Tasten fest, dass dort ein Wasserschlauch aus weichem Leder und Proviant hängen. Großvater muss gewusst haben, dass ich kommen würde... Ich stecke alles in meine Tasche, bevor ich den Paddock schließe. Ich setze einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und ziehe mich in den Sattel, der mit einem Schaffell ausgelegt ist. Ich bin froh, dass ich Großvaters alten Gauchosattel behalten habe; er ist bequem wie ein Sessel. Wie muss das wohl für die Gauchos gewesen sein, sechs bis acht Stunden am Tag im Sattel zu verbringen, vielleicht nachts unter den Sternen zu schlafen, wenn sie Herden umtrieben, zum Beispiel zur Sommerweide? Sie nahmen den Sattel ab, legten ihn flach auf den Boden und falteten das Schaffell auf zu einem gemütlichen Bett. Bei einem letzten Blick auf die Estancia treten mir unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken, meine Großeltern nie mehr wiederzusehen. Ich nehme mich zusammen, stelle mir vor, ich wäre ein harter Gaucho, und weil mir meine Sentimentalität peinlich ist, treibe ich Tormenta zum Galopp an. Wir reiten nach Süden, in die Wildnis, wo Hannibals Handlanger mich nicht finden können. Ich schicke eine Art Gebet zu den Sternen und bitte sie, über meine Großeltern zu wachen. Und auch über Battushig, Professor Temudjin und alle, die sich Hannibals finsteren Plänen widersetzen ... Im Morgengrauen vertreibt die Sonne das Indigo vom Himmel, färbt das hohe Gras schimmernd weiß, dann staubig bernsteingelb, bis die Halme schließlich ein gedämpftes Grün annehmen. Wie lange ziehen Tormenta und ich schon durch dieses endlose Grasmeer? Ich höre das Brummen eines Traktormotors in der Ferne, dem sich bald weitere anschließen. Hier verkündet nicht der Hahn den Sonnenaufgang, sondern diese gigantischen Maschinen, die ausrücken, um riesige Felder zu bestellen. Die Pampas, auf denen Tausende von Rindern grasen, weichen nach und nach dem intensiven Anbau, meist von Gensoja, dem sogenannten Grünen Gold, dem das Land einen Großteil seiner Exporteinnahmen verdankt. Die Felder mit genmanipuliertem Weizen, Mais und Sonnenblumen sind resistent gegen alle bekannten Pestizide, sodass maximale Ernten eingefahren werden können. Aber das Saatgut ist steril und kann im nächsten Jahr nicht einfach ausgesät werden; es muss immer wieder neu von skrupellosen multinationalen Konzernen eingekauft werden. Das ist natürlich ultraproduktiv, aber wird uns die Erde nicht eines Tages für diesen intensiven, auf kurzfristige Ziele angelegten Landbau büßen lassen? Dieser Gedanke erinnert mich wieder an Tiago, der nicht nur gegen das Militär, sondern auch für alle möglichen Umweltschutzanliegen und gegen die Globalisierung kämpft -- wenn er nicht gerade mit Flirten beschäftigt ist. Ich muss trotz allem lächeln, trotz der Niedergeschlagenheit und Einsamkeit, die mich umgeben, trotz der Tatsache, dass meine Reise ins Unbekannte nur hin führt, nicht zurück zu allem, was mir lieb und teuer ist. Als ob sie protestieren wollte, schüttelt Tormenta den Kopf und schlägt kurz aus; sie scheint zu fragen: "Was ist mit mir? Bin ich dir etwa nicht lieb und teuer?" Ich treibe sie an, weiterzugehen und klopfe ihr den Hals. "Wir kommen gleich an einen Bach, dort kannst du trinken und dich etwas ausruhen. Und ich könnte auch einen Boxenstopp und etwas zu essen vertragen. Was hältst du davon?" Diesmal nickt Tormenta und ich überlasse ihr die Zügel, denn ich vertraue ihr. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, mein schmerzendes Genick zu recken und zu massieren, und versuche, die Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft abzuschütteln. Kapitel 10 Tormenta hat uns zu einem plappernden Bach geführt, an dem Johannisbrot- und Ombubäume wachsen, die in der Steppe gedeihen und bei Hitze willkommenen Schatten spenden. Ich nehme meiner Stute Sattel und Zaumzeug ab. Sie schnaubt und schüttelt sich wie ein junger Hund, ehe sie an den Bach geht, um zu trinken. Ich nehme das Schaffell vom Sattel und rolle es auf dem Boden zwischen zwei Mesquitesträuchern aus; diese unglaublich zuckrigen Pflanzen frisst das Vieh sehr gern; Tormenta wird sich ebenfalls freuen. Dann hole ich alles heraus, was in meinen diversen Taschen steckt, und mache Inventur, damit ich meine Chancen, die nächsten Tage zu überleben, besser einschätzen kann. Als ich eins der Pakete von meinem Großvater öffne, weht mir der köstliche Duft von Chimichurri in die Nase. Dankbar beiße ich in das riesige gegrillte bife, Rindersteak in einer scharfen Sauce aus Knoblauch, Petersilie, Tomaten, Olivenöl und Thymian. Ich schlinge es hinunter wie ein Neandertaler. Dann lecke ich die Verpackung und meine Finger ab, ohne dass Großmutter Helga mir dafür ungnädige Blicke hätte zuwerfen können... Mit angenehm gefülltem Bauch kehre ich zum Bach zurück, wasche mir Hände und Gesicht und fülle den Wasserschlauch. Dann schaue ich nach, was ich alles dabeihabe. Ein Lasso. Einen schönen großen Laib Brot. Ein Paket Yerba Mate und Streichhölzer. Ein Feuer anzuzünden, nur um Wasser für Mate aufzukochen, kommt nicht in Frage; ich bin noch viel zu nahe an zu Hause und will nicht entdeckt werden. Dann ist da ein facón, ein langes Messer, wie es die Gauchos in einem breiten Riemen auf dem Rücken tragen. Ich stecke es wieder in seine Scheide und hoffe, dass ich es nicht brauchen werde. Und mein Drieger und mein Laptop sind auch da. Was für ein irrer Kontrast zwischen der Gaucho-Tradition und der Welt der modernen Technologie, die jetzt so weit entfernt erscheint. Ich spüre einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, den Computer einzuschalten, mit Tiago zu chatten oder völlig sorglos den Drieger wie einen Drachen steigen zu lassen. Ärgerlich betrachte ich das glitzernde Stück Metall auf dem Schaffell, die Ursache des Unglücks, das mich von meinem normalen Leben fernhält. Ich will es vernichten, ins hohe Gras werfen und für immer verschwinden lassen. Ich seufze tief. Natürlich ist das kindisch, aber ich muss zugeben, dass das Ding mir wie eine große Last vorkommt. Warmer Atem weht in mein Genick. Da der Wind ständig durch das Gras und die Zweige um mich rauscht, habe ich Tormenta gar nicht kommen hören. Ich will mich an sie drücken, aber sie schiebt mich mit dem Kopf weg und wirft mich auf das Schaffell; ich muss lachen. "Du hast recht. Ich muss ein bisschen schlafen. Danach kann ich bestimmt besser denken." Zufrieden wendet mir Tormenta den Rücken zu und knabbert am hohen Gras. Meine Muskeln entspannen sich nach und nach, ich versinke in den Schlaf. Seltsame Träume quälen mich: Die Pampa brennt in einem wahren Inferno, das von wilden Windstößen angefacht wird. Ein böse grinsendes Gesicht beugt sich über mich; es trägt eine mit dunklen Federn besetzte Maske, das Symbol des Todes. Mir gefriert das Blut in den Adern, mit einem Schrei fahre ich hoch und schlage um mich. Meine Finger ziehen an etwas seltsam Weichem, schrille Schreie lassen fast mein Trommelfell platzen. Verwirrt, mit rasendem Herzen, merke ich, dass ich gerade einen Nandu erschreckt habe, den dunklen Laufvogel, der so groß werden kann wie ein Mensch und dessen Indio-Name guaraní "große Spinne" bedeutet. In Panik schlägt er mit den schwarzen Flügeln, rennt hin und her, klappert mit dem Schnabel, bevor er schließlich in großen Schritten das Weite sucht. Ich lasse die schwarzen Federn los, die ich aus Versehen ausgerissen habe; sie wirbeln im Wind und verschwinden dann in der Ferne. Um richtig aufzuwachen, reibe ich mein Gesicht ab. Die Sonne steht im Zenit, es ist höchste Zeit, aufzubrechen. Ich packe meine spärlichen Besitztümer wieder ein, die der neugierige Nandu überall verstreut hat, und fluche, als ich feststelle, dass von dem Brotlaib nur noch Krümel übrig sind. Der Wasserschlauch wurde in Stücke gerissen und ist damit unbrauchbar. Zum Glück sind der Laptop und der Drieger den Krallen und dem Schnabel des Vogels entgangen. Aber als ich das Schaffell zusammenlege, bemerke ich voller Schrecken, dass der Anhänger verschwunden ist! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Die Lederschnur, an der ich ihn um den Hals hängen hatte, liegt noch im Büro des korrupten Antiquitätenhändlers in Buenos Aires. Ich hätte schnell etwas anderes finden sollen, um ihn umhängen zu können, anstatt ihn einfach in der Hosentasche zu tragen oder ihn mitten in der Pampa offen auf ein Schaffell zu legen, wo jeder ihn mitnehmen könnte! Fieberhaft suche ich auf allen vieren den Boden in meiner Umgebung ab, vor allem dort, wo der Nandu alles niedergetreten hat. Die scharfen Blätter des Pampasgrases schneiden mir in Hände und Arme, obwohl es wunderschöne rosa und weiße Rispen hat. Nichts. Wütend greife ich zum facón und hacke alle Pflanzen in der Umgebung um, in der Hoffnung, den verfluchten Anhänger zu finden, aber auch das hilft nicht. Wohin ist er nur verschwunden??? Kapitel 11 Dieser verdammte Anhänger ist noch mein Tod. Meine Aufgabe ist, ihn sicher aufzubewahren und unentdeckt zu bleiben, während Battushigs Netzwerk nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, ihn hier wegzuholen -- und mich hoffentlich auch. Erst ist wegen diesem verfluchten Stück Metall meine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen, und jetzt ist es auch noch irgendwo in der Pampa verschollen. Wenn Professor Temudjin mit seinem Drobot hier wäre, könnte er den Boden mit dem eingebauten Metalldetektor absuchen! Ich könnte meinen Drieger hier herumfliegen lassen, aber er würde die Windstärke nicht lange aushalten. Und wenn ich meinen Laptop einschalte, um ihn zu lenken, können Hannibals Spione mich sofort finden. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: das Gras anzünden und dann die Asche nach dem Ding durchsuchen. Wenn es den Brand auf der Farm meines Vorfahren Esteban in Spanien überstanden hat, hält es auch noch ein Feuer hundert Jahre später aus. Ich nehme die Streichhölzer und will gerade eins anreißen, aber die Werte, die mir meine Großeltern vermittelt haben, bremsen mich wie eine unsichtbare Hand, die nach meiner Schulter greift. Bei dem Wind, der überall herumwirbelt, kann ich die Flammen kaum kontrollieren, und wenn sie auf die Felder übergreifen, vernichten sie auch dort alles. Dann würden mich die Farmer, die so hart für ihren Lebensunterhalt arbeiten, in Stücke hacken. Mit einem wütenden Schrei werfe ich die Streichholzschachtel in Richtung der Tasche. Diese Tasche, die aus dem Leder von Kühen aus der Herde meines Großvaters gemacht wurde, habe ich schon seit der Grundschule, und sie ist praktisch unzerstörbar. Mit einem Mal fällt mir ein kleines Abenteuer von damals wieder ein... Antonio Suarez, ein Junge aus meiner Klasse, hatte beim Murmelspiel verloren und wollte auf keinen Fall bezahlen; also schluckte er stattdessen alle seine Murmeln und erstickte fast daran. Der Schulleiter griff ein und half ihm, die meisten wieder auszuspucken, aber ich habe nie erfahren, wie er die anderen wieder los wurde, die noch in seinem Bauch steckten... Diese zufällige Erinnerung bringt mich auf die richtige Spur, denn mir geht plötzlich auf, was hier passiert sein muss. Der Nandu hat den Anhänger vermutlich ebenso gierig verschlungen wie Antonio seine Murmeln, wie der Vogel mein Brot. Und wenn ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit dem Durchsuchen von Nandukot in der unendlichen Pampa verbringen will, muss ich den Vogel um jeden Preis fangen! Da ein Nandu im Schnitt etwa 60 km/h läuft und bis zu 80 km/h erreichen kann, werde ich ihn zu Fuß wohl kaum einholen. Ich pfeife Tormenta, die irgendwo friedlich grast, und sehe ihren Kopf über dem hohen Gras aufragen. Sie spitzt die Ohren, wiehert und galoppiert auf mich zu. Ich werfe meine Tasche über die Schulter, greife nach Zaumzeug und Sattel und begebe mich auf die gnadenlose Jagd nach dem Nandu. Hoffentlich sind nicht zu viele von ihnen unterwegs; ich bin kein Nandu-Experte und hatte keine Zeit, mir besondere Kennzeichen zu merken, die dieses Tier von seinen Artgenossen unterscheiden. Ich schüttle diese wenig aufbauenden Gedanken ab und steige in den Sattel. Von hier oben dürfte ich eine bessere Chance haben, den diebischen Nandu -- oder die Nandus -- zu erspähen. Bei seiner Flucht hat der Vogel eine deutliche Spur hinterlassen, Gras niedergetreten und Zweige abgebrochen, weil er die Flügel ausbreitete, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er rannte im Zickzack, schlug zufällige, unerwartete Haken; deshalb lasse ich Tormenta langsamer laufen, damit wir uns in dem Labyrinth, das der erschrockene Laufvogel angelegt hat, nicht verirren. Ich stelle mich in die Steigbügel und beschatte meine Augen mit der Hand, um den Horizont abzusuchen. Da! Etwas Dunkles bewegt sich bei diesem Ombus-Wäldchen. Ich treibe Tormenta mit den Schenkeln an und sie galoppiert direkt auf den unbestimmten Schatten zu. Jetzt könnte ich guardamontes gebrauchen; die Lederflügel hätten mich davor geschützt, von allem, was hier wächst, zerkratzt und zerstochen zu werden. Meine Stute rennt unbeirrt weiter. Bald haben wir den Nandu eingeholt, der wie ein Tier im Käfig unter den Ombus-Zweigen herumflattert. Warum windet er sich so? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hoffe ich, dass er versucht, den Anhänger auszuspucken, denn dann bräuchte ich ihn nicht zu erlegen, um meinen Besitz zurückzubekommen. Aber als ich sehe, was die ganze Aufregung auslöst, schäme ich mich für meine egoistischen Gedanken ... Tormenta bleibt stehen. Der blutige Körper eines zweiten Nandus, vermutlich des Weibchens, liegt in Stücke gerissen am Boden neben einem Nest. Davon ist nichts übrig als ein paar blassgelbe Bruchstücke von Eierschalen. Der Nandu tanzt seinen bekümmerten Tanz und bemerkt uns gar nicht. Ich binde vorsichtig das Lasso vom Sattelhorn, packe das aufgerollte Ende und wirbele das Ende mit der Schlinge um meinen Kopf. Ich schlucke und dann -- Hepp! -- werfe ich das Seil. Entweder durch Glück oder als Folge der langen Übungsstunden mit meinem Großvater treffe ich das Ziel und ziehe fest, um den Vogel zu fangen. Aber genau in diesem Augenblick bäumt sich Tormenta auf, wiehert und buckelt voller Schrecken, ich stürze zu Boden und sie galoppiert davon. Benommen sehe ich den Nandu am Ende meines Lassos so schnell er kann hin und her rennen, mit den Flügeln schlagen und dabei wie besessen schreien. Ich greife fester zu und wickle das Seil um mein Handgelenk. Als ich versuche aufzustehen, stürzt etwas aus der Baumkrone auf mich; das Gewicht drückt mein Gesicht in den Boden. Etwas, was sich wie Dolche anfühlt, sinkt in meinen Rücken, starker Moschusgeruch dringt in meine Nase. Maldito, ein Puma! Kapitel 12 Zeit für Panik. Ich liege mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Pampa, ein Puma sitzt auf meinem Rücken, bereit, mir mit seinem tödlichen Gebiss das Genick zu brechen und sich anschließend an bestem Menschenfleisch gütlich zu tun. Meine Stute ist weg, dafür zerrt ein Nandu wie verrückt an der Schlinge, deren anderes Ende fest um mein Handgelenk gewickelt ist, sodass er es fast ausrenkt. Mit aller Kraft versuche ich, meinen Angreifer abzuschütteln und die Pranken von meinem Rücken zu schlagen, aber ich bringe ihn nur dazu, sich noch tiefer in meine Muskeln zu verkrallen. Was hat ein Puma überhaupt so weit nördlich in der Pampa zu suchen? Normalerweise fressen sie Schafe der Estancias in Patagonien, aber vielleicht gibt es auch bei den Pumas eine Krise, die sie dazu bringt, ihr Territorium zu verlassen und ihr Glück im Norden zu versuchen? Bevor ich diese hypothetische Frage beantworte, muss ich erst das Tier auf meinem Rücken loswerden, bevor es mich in Hackfleisch verwandelt wie das Weibchen des Nandus! Ich fühle, wie sein heißer Atem sich meinem Genick nähert; ich muss schnell etwas unternehmen, sonst war es das. Ich krümme den Rücken und drücke mich mit Knien und Unterarmen hoch, um meinen Angreifer ins Wanken zu bringen. Er brüllt wütend auf und schlägt seine Krallen in meinen Trapezmuskel. Ganz schlechte Idee. Es tut höllisch weh. Meine Schmerzensschreie ersticken im Gras, in das mein Gesicht gepresst wird. Jetzt muss er nur noch ganz leicht drücken, um mir das Genick zu brechen. Plötzlich höre ich ein wunderbar herausforderndes Wiehern und fühle, wie die Krallen leicht zurückgezogen werden und das Raubtier, abgelenkt von meinem näherkommenden Pferd, sein Gewicht auf meinem Rücken verlagert. Ich stelle mir vor, wie der Puma den Kopf in die Richtung dreht, wo Tormenta ihren kriegerischen Lärm veranstaltet; trotz ihrer instinktiven Angst vor Raubkatzen will sie mir zu Hilfe kommen. Der Puma stößt ein schreckenerregendes Brüllen aus und lässt mich für kurze Zeit liegen, um den neuen Angreifer abzuwehren. Von seinem Gewicht und seinen Pranken befreit, rolle ich mich zur Seite und richte mich so weit wie möglich auf; keuchend komme ich auf die Knie. Das Raubtier hat sich auf Tormentas Hals gestürzt, die Klauen tief in die Muskeln an Brust und Hals geschlagen. Mit hervortretenden Augen und vom Gewicht des Angreifers aus der Balance gebracht, dreht sich meine Stute im Kreis, versucht, sich gegen einen Baumstamm zu werfen, um den Puma abzustreifen. Aber die Raubkatze lässt nicht los, und trotz Tormentas verwirrendem Tanz schickt er sich an, ihr die Zähne in den Hals zu schlagen. Aufgeschreckt von diesem Anblick springe ich auf und renne los, reiße meine Tasche auf und hole den facón, das große Gauchomesser, heraus. Mit einem Kriegsschrei stürze ich mich auf das Raubtier, stoße wie ein Psychopath immer wieder auf seinen Körper ein, bis ich Tormenta aus seinen Klauen befreit habe. Der Puma stürzt schlaff zu Boden. Ich gehe auf die Knie und stoße weiter mit dem Messer zu, bis Tormenta wimmernd am Kragen meines Hemdes zieht. Als ob ich aus einem Alptraum erwache, lasse ich endlich das Messer fallen, vergrabe mein Gesicht in Tormentas Mähne und umarme ihren Hals, bevor ich in Tränen ausbreche. Plötzlich wird mir schwindlig, ich sehe nur noch unscharf und merke, wie ich ohnmächtig werde. Egal, was jetzt noch passiert, wenn nur Tormenta in Sicherheit ist... "Hola, Señor. ¿Qué tal?" Was? Wer fragt, wie es mir geht? Meine Lider flattern und ich versuche, mich zu setzen, aber furchtbare Schmerzen werfen mich wieder um, ich falle auf ein Bett oder eine Matratze. "¿Tor...menta, mi caballo? Mein Pferd?" Ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, das vor mir steht. "Ihr geht's gut. Deine Stute ist unglaublich. Sie ist zur Estancia gekommen, um Hilfe zu holen. Mein Papa hat dich bewusstlos neben dem Puma gefunden. Er hat dich hergebracht. Ich bin froh, dass du aufgewacht bist. Ich heiße Isabel. Wie heißt du?" "Me llamo Pablo. Aber der ... der Nandu. Ist er weggelaufen?" Meine Frage wird mit fröhlichem Gelächter beantwortet. Das Mädchen reicht mir ein Tablett mit blutigen Tüchern, sauberen Auflagen und Binden und einer Schale mit einer weißlichen Substanz. "Nandufett. Ein wunderbares Heilmittel, hahaha!" Ihr Lachen steckt an, aber mich überkommt eine schreckliche Angst, als sie das Tablett abstellt und mir einen Teller mit gegrilltem Fleisch gibt. "Nandufleisch. Ideal für asado!" Ich nicke, aber ich habe keinen Appetit auf Strauß vom Grill "Habt ihr ein Stück Metall ... darin gefunden?" "Wo drin?", fragt sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. "Im Nandu!" Ich schreie fast. Das Mädchen macht ein finsteres Gesicht und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Widerwillig schiebt sie eine Hand in die Hosentasche und holt den Anhänger heraus. Sie seufzt und gibt ihn mir mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Darf ich ihn behalten?" Ich nehme den Anhänger in die Hand und betrachte ihn genau, ob es wirklich meiner ist. Ja, es ist genau dieser verfluchte Anhänger. Jetzt bin ich mit Seufzen an der Reihe. Ich stecke den Anhänger in meine Hosentasche und sage zu dem Mädchen: "Tut mir leid, ich kann ihn dir nicht geben. Aber ich möchte dir dafür etwas anderes geben. Schau dir meine Sachen an, ob dir etwas davon gefällt." Wahrscheinlich kennt sie den Inhalt meiner Tasche schon sehr genau, denn sie rennt geradezu aus dem Zimmer und kommt bald mit einem breiten Lächeln wieder. "Das hier. Darf ich das haben?" Ich lächle zurück und nicke. Dann schaue ich zu, wie sie mit meinem Drieger hoch über dem Kopf durch das Zimmer wirbelt und dabei laut brummt; schließlich rennt sie wieder hinaus. Eines Tages werde ich einen neuen bauen, mit mehr Funktionen, eher so wie Professor Temudjins Drobot. Aber bis dahin kann ein kleines Mädchen aus der Pampa mit meinem Drieger spielen und träumen ... Kapitel 13 Eine bizarre Videokonferenz zwischen den USA und der Mongolei: Massachusetts, USA. Battushig: "Professor Temudjin, Salonqa, mit dem Foto des dritten Sternbruchteils, Pablos Anhänger, habe ich jetzt wohl ein paar der geometrischen Symbole entziffert, die in das Metall graviert sind. Ich konnte ein Wort isolieren: ΑΘΑΝΑΣΙΑ. Salonqa, du bist die Altgriechisch-Expertin. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?" Universität Ulan Bator, Mongolei. Salonqas Gesicht verfinstert sich, als sie laut vorliest: "A-THA-NA-SIA. Es ist noch schlimmer, als wir dachten. Es bedeutet: UNSTERBLICHKEIT ..." "Also", sagt Professor Temudjin, "wenn Hannibal alle Bruchstücke vom Stern Alexanders des Großen in die Hände bekommt und das Siegel wiederherstellt, wird er unsterblich." "Nur, wenn er Bucephalus reitet", erwidert Salonqa. "Und so viel ich weiß, ..." Salonqa wird plötzlich von einer dringenden Kontaktanfrage unterbrochen: Kairo, Ägypten. "Hallo, Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten für euch." Leylas Gesicht erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Sie wirkt aufgeregt und sehr mitteilungsbedürftig. "Was gibt's???" "Zuerst die guten Nachrichten: Pablo lebt noch." Leyla schickt einen Abschnitt aus einem Artikel der Rubrik "Verschiedenes" einer spanischsprachigen Zeitung. Ein Schwarz-Weiß-Foto zeigt einen toten Puma, umgeben von einer Gruppe argentinischer Farmer, die stolz und glücklich aussehen. Dann kommt ein Foto eines jungen Mannes, der auf dem Bauch liegt, die Brust ganz und gar in Binden mit dunklen Flecken gewickelt. "In dem Artikel geht es um einen jungen Mann, der von seiner tapferen Stute vor einem Puma-Angriff gerettet wurde; das Pferd lief dann zur nächsten Estancia und holte Hilfe. Sie haben den jungen Mann gefunden und verarztet, und alle Farmer aus der Umgegend kamen, um den Puma zu sehen. Sie fürchten, dass Pumas aus Patagonien den Weg in die Pampa gefunden haben. Und John ist bei seiner Familie in Seattle in den USA, und dort regnet es die ganze Zeit, und ..." "Danke, Leyla", unterbricht Battushig. "Ich nehme an, dass eine Lokalzeitung diese Informationen verbreitet hat. Aber die schlechte Nachricht ist, wenn du Pablo gefunden hast, dann weiß Hannibal auch, wo er ist." "Er muss dort schnell verschwinden und ein anderes Versteck suchen!", ruft Leyla in Panik. "Aber wie soll er das machen, wenn er so schwer verletzt ist? Hannibal hat bestimmt schon seine Leute losgeschickt, um ihn zu schnappen. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, ihn vor Hannibal zu erreichen und in Sicherheit zu bringen?" Auf Salonqas besorgte Frage folgt langes Schweigen. Dann räuspert sich Professor Temudjin. "Wir haben keine gute Startposition ... Ich will sehen, ob meine Kontakte in Argentinien uns weiterhelfen können. Ich rufe ein paar Leute an und melde mich wieder." Kapitel 14 "Isabel, ¡déjele dormir!" Ironischerweise ist es die Stimme von Isabels großer Schwester Clara, die mich aus dem Schlaf reißt. Clara mit den großen Augen, schwarz und glänzend wie ihr Haar. Clara mit dem strahlenden Lächeln. Clara mit dem Grübchen in der linken Wange. Clara, die sich so anmutig bewegt. Clara, die aus Seidenfäden ein Armband geflochten hat, das mir Glück bringen soll. Ihre singende Stimme treibt meinen Herzschlag in die Höhe. Ich wage nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, sonst sehe ich ihr vielleicht in die Augen und werde rot wie eine Peperoni. Lieber schlafe ich noch ein bisschen! Aber Isabel "streichelt" nachdrücklich meine Wange, damit ich die Augen öffne. "Du kratzt, Pablito! Schau aus dem Fenster, da ist eine Überraschung für dich!" Es war so schön in diesem gemütlichen Bett. Ich hatte geträumt, dass alles gut wird, dass Clara ... äh, ich meine, die wunderbare Familie Ortega, sich weiterhin um mich kümmert, bis ich endlich Hannibal und seine Pläne vergessen kann ... Mühsam stütze ich mich auf einen Ellenbogen und drehe mein Gesicht zum Fenster. Dort entdecke ich einen guten Grund aufzustehen. Meine liebste Tormenta leckt das Fenster wie ein Scheibenwischer. Ich lächle Isabel und Clara zu, die mir helfen aufzustehen. Elegant wie ein Viertonner-Seeelefant auf dem Eis von Feuerland komme ich in Bewegung und unterdrücke ein schmerzliches Stöhnen, als ich mich umdrehe und im Bett aufsetze. Ich warte, bis mein Kopf aufhört, sich zu drehen, bevor ich aufstehe und die paar Schritte zum Fenster gehe, um es zu öffnen. Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe und bekomme von Tormenta das Gesicht gewaschen; sie stampft mit den Hufen und klettert fast durch das Fenster. "Langsam, Liebes", sage ich und streichle ihren Kopf. "Ich komme. Ich komme nach draußen, aber wohl besser durch die Tür." Mir blutet das Herz, als ich das Haus der Ortegas verlasse und meine Stute wiedersehe. Die Wunden, die der Puma an ihrem Hals und ihrer Brust gerissen hat, sind mit Verbänden bedeckt. Wir sehen beide nicht gerade gut aus. "Was macht ihr beide draußen?", protestiert Señora Ortega und wischt sich die mehligen Hände an der Schürze ab. "Isabel!", fährt sie stirnrunzelnd fort. "Hast du das Pferd aus der Box gelassen?" "Nein, Mama!" "Bitte schimpfen Sie nicht, Señora. Tormenta ist nicht gern eingeschlossen und hat gelernt, Türen zu öffnen." Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon, und Señora Ortega rollt die Augen. "Seit ihr auf diesen Puma gestoßen seid, klingelt hier pausenlos das Telefon! Wie soll ich da jemals meine empanadas fertig bekommen? Die Männer wollen mit den Gewehren auf die Jagd gehen. Stellt euch nur vor, wenn da draußen noch mehr Pumas umherstreifen, wo doch die Kinder immer in der Pampa spielen!" Señora Ortega geht leise fluchend zurück ins Haus und zieht die kleine Isabel hinter sich her. Bei dem Gedanken an die Fleischpasteten, die sie vorbereitet, beginnt mein Magen zu knurren. Aber plötzlich kommt mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der jedes Verlangen nach Essen sofort vertreibt. Es haben schon viele Leute von meinem Abenteuer gehört und ich fürchte, dass die Geschichte auch Hannibals Handlangern zu Ohren gekommen ist. Und er ist ein viel gefährlicherer Räuber als ein Puma. Ich muss hier so bald wie möglich verschwinden! Aber ich kann auf keinen Fall Tormenta satteln, mit ihren vielen Wunden. Ich schaue mich um, ob ich mir ein Auto oder einen Lieferwagen leihen könnte, aber Hof und Scheune sind leer. Nicht einmal ein Traktor ist zu sehen. Also wende ich mich untröstlich an Clara. "Ich muss weg, aber ich komme auf jeden Fall wieder, dich, äh, euch besuchen. Könnt ihr mir bitte ein Pferd leihen?" Tormenta schaut beleidigt zu, als ich den alten braun gescheckten Wallach sattle, den Clara mir im Paddock gezeigt hat. "Alberto ist der liebste." Ich versuche, vor Clara zu verbergen, wie sehr meine Wunden bei jeder Bewegung schmerzen, während ich den Sattel trage, auflege, den Gurt festziehe und dann auf Albertos Rücken steige. Ungeschickt bedanke ich mich bei Clara, bevor ich mein Pferd antreibe und in die Ferne davonreite. Tormenta folgt mir natürlich wütend. Nichts hätte sie dazu bewegen können, zurückzubleiben. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick zurück. Clara steht im hohen Gras, ihr langes Haar umweht ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein, und sie wirft mir eine Kusshand zu. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Zum ersten Mal im Leben habe ich mich wohl wirklich verliebt, und ich muss sie verlassen! Ich hoffe nur, dass Hannibal und seine Leute Claras Familie in Ruhe lassen... Kapitel 15 Alberto ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl. Tormenta hat mich aus der Pampa über den Rio Colorado in Richtung Patagonien gebracht, bis zu unserem Zusammenstoß mit dem Puma. Alberto hat uns über den Rio Negro noch weiter nach Süden gebracht. Wir sind schon seit Stunden unterwegs, und Alberto zeigt noch immer kein Anzeichen von Ermüdung oder Gereiztheit. Tormenta dagegen wirkt erschöpft. Sie hat schon lange aufgehört, ihren Rivalen beißen zu wollen, und ich mache mir Sorgen, weil das Blut langsam durch ihre Verbände sickert. Ich beschließe, am nächsten Wasserloch zu rasten, und halte Ausschau nach dichterem Bewuchs. Wenn ich die Augen zusammenkneife, kann ich die Ausläufer der Anden im Westen entdecken, die natürliche Grenze zwischen Argentinien und Chile. Noch kann ich nicht sehen, wo die zerklüftete Küste im Osten auf den Atlantik trifft. In dieser Wüste, in der Wildnis nördlich von Patagonien, durch die ständig ein heftiger Westwind braust, fühle ich mich verloren. Dieses Land ist so riesig. Wenn ich weiter geradeaus nach Süden reite, kann ich vielleicht die Magellanstraße überqueren und in wenigen Tagen Feuerland erreichen. Von Ushuaia aus könnte ich über die eisigen Inseln bis Kap Hoorn gelangen und mich dort auf ein Schiff mit unbekanntem Ziel schmuggeln... Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf. Der Wind macht mich wohl verrückt, vielleicht steckt auch die unendliche Einsamkeit der Landschaft hinter meinen verzweifelten Tagträumen. Bis nach Feuerland sind es noch unzählige Kilometer. Ich muss auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkommen und mich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Das Land hat sich verändert. Hier gibt es keine bebauten Felder mehr, keine Anzeichen menschlicher Behausung, nicht einmal verlassene Ruinen, sondern felsige, dornenbewachsene Grate überall. Alberto bringt uns durch das buschige Grasland zu einer kleinen Vertiefung mit einem Bach. In der Eile des Aufbruchs habe ich mir nicht die Zeit genommen, meine Tasche zu packen oder gar ein sauberes Hemd von Señor Ortega zu leihen. Die Sonne verbrennt jeden Quadratzentimeter freiliegende Haut, also steige ich dankbar ab, um mich im Bach abzukühlen und mit den Pferden zusammen zu trinken. Dann schlage ich mir den Bauch mit violettblauen Berberitzenbeeren voll. Der Sage nach kehren alle, die diese Früchte essen, nach Patagonien zurück. Ich finde sogar etwas Pan de indio, Indiobrot, eine Pilzart, die an bestimmten Bäumen wächst und wie kleine gelbe Kugeln aussieht. Sie schmecken nicht wirklich gut, aber ich fühle mich frischer. Plötzlich beginnt Alberto leise in kurzen Stößen zu wiehern. Seine Ohren liegen flach am Kopf, er stampft auf der Stelle, gespannt wie ein Bogen, bevor er schließlich davonrennt. Tormenta schnaubt neugierig bis nervös, gerät aber im Gegensatz zu Alberto nicht in Panik. Sie kennt die Gefahr wohl schon, vor der Alberto den Kopf verliert. Mir ist nicht klar, wo die Bedrohung herkommt. Dann entdecke ich einen Schatten auf dem Boden und erkenne auch gleich das summende Geräusch. Etwa zehn Meter über unseren Köpfen kämpft eine dreieckige Drohne gegen den Wind, sucht das Gelände ab und schickt Bilder zurück zu ihrem Piloten. Ich entdecke weitere Punkte am Himmel; das müssen ebenfalls Drohnen sein. Fast gebe ich der Panik nach und renne davon, wie Alberto, als eine Drohne wenige Meter vor mir holprig landet. Tormenta, die meinen Drieger kennt, geht näher heran, um sie zu beschnüffeln. Eine Drohne dieser Größe kann keinen Sprengsatz transportieren, und sei er noch so klein, deshalb folge ich Tormentas Beispiel und schaue mir das Ding näher an. Es erinnert mich stark an das Modell, an dem sie an der Uni arbeiten, sogar so sehr, dass es mich kaum überrascht, Tiagos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher knistern zu hören. "¡Hola, amigo! Die Batterie ist fast leer, also hör genau zu. Reite nach Osten, bis du auf eine befestigte Straße an der Küste entlang stößt, am Golfo San Matías. Dort stehen ein paar Sojabohnen-Laster von Duarte -- das Unternehmen meines Vaters, sie fahren zwischen San Antonio Oeste und der Halbinsel Valdés hin und her und halten Ausschau nach dir. Sie können nicht über die Felsen fahren. Bedank dich bei Professor Temudjin; er hat die ganze Abteilung Neue Technologien an der Uni auf dich angesetzt! Beweg dich ... Bzzz... Krrr.." Der Lautsprecher sagt nichts mehr. Ein Windstoß schüttelt die Drohne und wirft sie auf den Rücken wie eine Schildkröte. Tormenta stampft neben mir auf, als ob sie mich einladen wollte, ohne Sattel zu reiten. Aber als ich mir ihre Verbände anschaue, gehe ich lieber zu Fuß weiter. Ich kraule ihre Stirn und ziehe ihre Wange zu mir, um sie zu küssen. "Wenn es dir besser geht, Liebes. Vorerst renne ich selbst. Du kannst hinter mir herlaufen." Und mit dem bisschen Kraft, das ich noch habe, atme ich tief ein und breche auf nach Osten, vorsichtig, um mir in der hügeligen Steppe nicht noch den Fuß zu verstauchen. Wenn der Laster groß genug ist, kann Tormenta vielleicht auch mitfahren. Dann sind wir beide aus dem Schlamassel heraus, in das uns mein Anhänger gestürzt hat! Kapitel 16 Schwer atmend stolpere ich einen Hang voller Felsbrocken und Dornenranken hinunter. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Surfer auf Wellen aus Gestein, einer riesigen prähistorischen Muschel, die steigt und fällt und wieder steigt, aber inzwischen eindeutig nach unten abfällt. Am Horizont sehe ich Wellen und Gischt des Atlantiks, die an die Küste donnern. Wenn ich so weiterlaufe, bin ich bald auf der asphaltierten Straße. Ich schaue zurück; Tormenta schleppt sich hinter mir her, den Kopf gesenkt, die sonst so sicheren Füße zögern hin und wieder auf dem trügerischen Kies. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, mit ihr aus der Wildnis zu kommen, damit ich endlich ihre Wunden richtig versorgen kann ... Das wüste Gelände geht jetzt in eine Art Plateau über, als ob eine Rille der Muschel mit einem Skalpell aufgeschnitten worden wäre. Ich zwinge mich dazu, den Hang dorthin hinaufzuklettern, weil ich hoffe, dass ich von dort bis zur Küste schauen kann. Ich ziehe mich auf das Plateau. Aber statt einer schönen Aussicht finde ich dort ein kleines Flugzeug. Nein, es ist nicht die Propellermaschine von Saint-Exupéry, der in den frühen 1930er-Jahren neue Routen für die argentinische Luftpostgesellschaft in Patagonien einweihte. Es ist ein Privatjet. Ein Mann im schlichten Leinenanzug mit Panamahut erwartet mich unter dem Flugzeug. "Sie haben mich warten lassen, junger Mann." Ich erkenne die Stimme des Mannes, der mich in Buenos Aires nach Professor Temudjins Vortrag anrief. Hannibal! Mein Herz bleibt stehen, meine Blicke schießen umher, auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. Ich entdecke die verlassene Straße unter mir. Dort glaube ich, einen Laster zu sehen, der aus dem Norden kommt. Wenn ich von diesem Plateau springe und renne wie ein guanaco, die hiesige Lamaart, könnte ich vielleicht ... "Keine Chance", unterbricht Hannibal in eisigem Ton. "Mein Copilot ist ein hervorragender Scharfschütze, und ich schieße auch nicht schlecht", sagt er und bewegt den Saum seiner Jacke leicht. "Legen Sie den Anhänger auf den Boden und gehen Sie langsam rückwärts." Durch das Fenster des Flugzeugs sehe ich den langen, dünnen Lauf eines Gewehrs, der genau auf mich zeigt. Nach meiner langen Reise meinen Anhänger diesem Monster geben zu müssen, erfüllt mich mit hilflosem Zorn. "Ich warte", knurrt Hannibal. Ich gebe auf und schiebe die Hand in die Hosentasche, um das Stück Metall herauszuholen. Plötzlich erscheint Tormenta über dem Plateau. Hannibal springt überrascht zurück. Auch ich habe das vom Wind gedämpfte Hufgeklapper nicht gehört. Er nimmt sich schnell zusammen und zieht die Waffe. "Legen Sie den Anhänger sofort auf den Boden, sonst erschieße ich das Pferd!" Tormenta hat die Ohren angelegt, die Zähne gefletscht und die Muskeln angespannt, bereit, sich auf Hannibal zu stürzen. Hastig werfe ich den Anhänger in Hannibals Nähe auf den Boden, renne dann zu Tormenta, die Arme ausgestreckt, und flüstere: "Ho, ruhig, Mädchen". Bis ich ihre Mähne gepackt habe und ihren Hals umarme, um sie zurückzuhalten, hat Hannibal den Anhänger aufgehoben und sitzt im Jet. Die Tür schließt sich, das Flugzeug setzt zum Start an. Der Lärm der Motoren wird von fieberhaftem Hupen aus der Tiefe übertönt. Ich gehe zum anderen Ende des Plateaus. Ein Lastwagen steht am Straßenrand. Ich schüttle die Faust hinter dem Flugzeug her und schreie vor Wut; wenn er nur ein paar Minuten früher hier gewesen wäre, hätte ich verschwinden und den Anhänger aus Hannibals Reichweite bringen können! Im selben Augenblick höre ich ein schrilles Pfeifen und bemerke, dass die Sonne auf einem Stück Metall in einem Fenster des Jets funkelt. Wie ein Roboter drehe ich mich um und sehe gerade noch, wie Tormentas Beine unter ihr nachgeben, wie sie in eine Blutlache stürzt, die immer größer und größer wird... Neeeiiin!!! Dieselbe Verzweiflung überfällt auch die in aller Welt verstreuten Mitglieder des Netzwerks. "Professor Temudjin, Hannibal hatte doch den Anhänger schon. Er brauchte nicht auch noch Pablos Pferd zu erschießen!" "Diese sinnlose Grausamkeit... Dieser Mensch hat eine finstere, verdorbene Seele. Wenn er allmächtig und unsterblich wird, kann ihn niemand mehr aufhalten. Wer weiß, welche üblen Pläne er dann noch entwickelt?" "Und jetzt hat er mindestens drei der fünf Bruchstücke des Sterns!" "Es ist ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Wir müssen die letzten zwei Stücke schneller finden als er." "Haben wir eine Chance?" "Wir müssen es versuchen...http://www.howrse.de/legendaires/histoire/tormenta Die Geschichte wurde von Christine Frasseto (Howrse/Owlient) geschrieben. Wikia ist eine Wissensdatenbank und speichert die Geschichte lediglich nur zum Nachlesen ab. Einzelnachweise en:Tormenta's Legend Kategorie:Geschichten der legendären Pferde